


30 day porn challenge - Day 20

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20. Out-of-character clothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 20

**Author's Note:**

> Not really clothing, skin, Loki as a Jotunn.

Tony sighed and threw himself down onto the sofa, an icy drink in his hand as sweat dripped down his forehead. The head was nearly unbearable even with the Tower’s AC on full, he would have to improve it when the temperature was cooler. As for now all he wanted to do was rest.

 “Sir there has been a significant drop in temperature in the unused lab storage room.”

“What?”

“The temperature has dropped below freezing.”

“How below and why?”

“It is minus 6 degrees Celsius. The reason is unknown.

“Can you sort it?” Tony muttered.

“I cannot sir.” Tony groaned and reached for his tablet that lay on the table.

“Send the video feed to my tablet.” Tony waited staring at a blank black screen. “Where is the feed?”

“It seems the camera has been destroyed, sir.” Tony stood.

“I guess I’ll go check it out.” Tony sighed and headed towards the lab storage room.

Tony tried to open the door but it wouldn’t budge.

“The door is frozen shut, sir.” Tony grumbled again and walked into the lab to grab a blaster. He shot the door creating a hole and stepped through. He shivered as the cold hit his body. He glanced around and saw a dark figure in the corner of the room.

“Get out.” Loki hissed.

“Loki what is going on?”

“Please Antony leave.” Tony stepped closer to Loki. Tony looked at Loki’s bright red eyes and reached forwards to touch Loki but he moved away.

“What is going on?”

“Do not look any longer, leave me.” Loki muttered. Tony could barely make Loki out and shook his head.

“JAVIS, lights.” The room was full with bright lights. Tony’s mouth fell open as his eyes scanned Loki. His skin was blue covered in dark blue lines and swirls he was naked and looked scared. Loki looked away.

“What?”

“This heat is unbearable; I had to change forms… Please Anthony go…”

“Why do you want me to go?”

“This form is disgusting.”

“I think you look beautiful…” Tony smiled softly and placed a hand on Loki’s cheek. Loki leant forwards and kissed Tony softly.

“You skin is so cold, but it feels amazing.” Tony muttered into the kiss. Loki pushed his tongue into Tony’s mouth and ripped his shirt off, followed by his jeans. Tony pulled Loki closer and lay him on the cold floor and hooked his legs over his shoulders.

“You are beautiful Loki.” Tony kissed Loki softly and pushed into Loki’s cold body, both gasped in pleasure. Tony was shocked at how cold Loki was inside. Loki rolled his hips and pushed against Tony as Tony thrust into Loki. The two were moaning and gasping that filled the room along with skin slapping together. Tony wrapped his hand around Loki’s cock began to stroke him. Loki’s tongue rubbed the top of Tony’s mouth. Loki spilled his seed into Tony’s hand and over their stomach; Tony came inside Loki with a loud moan of his name…


End file.
